Hermione's fall
by griffindorwriter
Summary: Voldemort has won the war and Hermione is held captive in the Malfoy Mansion. Will she be able to defeat the dark lord or will she fall for Draco's charm? R
1. Chapter 1

The two hooded figures walked hurriedly down the street, keeping their heads down and mouths shut. Their cloaks were a dirty brown colour, covered in holes and dirt, not good for keeping them warm and dry in this constant rain.

They stopped in front of Weasley's wizard wheezes, now abandoned, with the magical items it once held long gone.

The first figure looked around to see if anyone was watching and hurried inside followed by the second one. Inside the shop it was colder than it was outside, but the pair ignored the cold and walked up to a mirror at the far end of the store "aperiret arcana," one said in a raspy voice and the mirror became no more than a mist that the hooded figures walked through.

"Harry, we have the medicine," Hermione ran to the foot or Harry's makeshift bed removing her hood, Luna doing the same. Harry coughed in reply as Hermione handed Neville the potion. He took the cork out pried open Harry's lips and forced the potion down his throat. After they were done the three sat at the table leaving Harry on the bed mumbling incoherently.

They ate the meal of stale bread and jam in silence; they didn't try to make small talk as they knew it would lead to the inevitable question. What did it matter if Harry got better again? He wouldn't be able to fight Voldemort and anyway what would be the point, they were the only ones of Harry's supporters left alive: Hermione, Luna and Neville. Ginny too, Hermione reminded herself, but she lived in the muggle world now, the adopted daughter of Mr and Mrs Granger. Of course Ginny didn't go willingly, Harry had he mind wiped before he sent her to live there…

A knocking at the door of the shop interrupted her thoughts, "Open the door, at once," Blaze's voice sounded through the door. Had the authorities found where they were hiding? Luna raised her wand at the ceiling and whispered "videatur intrusus," the walls of the hidden room turned to glass, but only the people in the room could see through it.

A loud crash was heard and the door of the shop was ripped off its hinges. Blaze walked around the room then shouted orders at his masked figures followers, they took their places. He signalled to two of them to have a closer look at the mirror. They leaned in, inspecting it, one of them asked blaze something and he nodded they removed their masks and Hermione stifled a scream. The faces of the two men were mutilated beyond recognition. "If this is what they do to the supporters, I'd hate to know what they do to people like us," Hermione thought. Unluckily a certain ginger girl was finding out just that at that very moment in the Malfoy manor.

Ginny Weasley or Ginny Granger as she was now known screamed again "I don't know what you're talking about; I don't know any of these people!"

Malfoy sat in the chair at the back of the room bored, Voldemort had found out that the Weasley girl had her memory wiped over an hour ago, but Bellatrix insisted to keep on torturing her, 'for fun'. Draco didn't really like the idea of torturing purebloods, even if they were the Weasleys. This kind of thing was reserved for mudbloods only.

He sat down and looked at his hands for a while so he wouldn't have to look at the weasel, until he heard a high pitched screaming coming from the behind the door. His mother practically fell through it, her eyes wide and crazed, "Murder, murder," she spoke hurriedly and clung to Draco's robes.

Draco looked around to the masked death eaters and they began to pull the poor woman off him. She had been like this ever since his father's death, always whispering crazed things under her breath; she was scaring the house elves, so eventually he had to shut her in a room in a wing of the house where nobody ever went.

Although Draco wished his mother would regain her sanity Voldemort had been pleased about it. "A Prophesier would be useful," he had said. Only the insane could become proper prophesiers and his mother had become just that. She had known whenever Harry's followers would attack, but the Voldemort's army would always intercept them.

Draco didn't have time to ponder on this as the doors to the room burst open and Blaze stepped into the room, with a cruel smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I know I spelt Blaise wrong in the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE!**

Voldemort nodded in understanding, and smiled a Blaise. His smile was a more of a grotesque grimace than a sign of joy. "Take your men out of there, we'll let them think that we haven't found the boy and then when they come out next time you and Draco will be waiting for them." The two men nodded and stepped into the fireplace and called in unison "Weasley's wizard wheezes" then they were gone.

Before the Dark Lord had a chance to bask in his glory Narcissa was dragged in by death eaters, her eyes were glowing red. "She's about to do the decade prophesy," one of the death eaters declared. Voldemort was familiar with the decade prophesies, they were so important, in he knew it he could find out how to rule this way forever with people like Harry Potter out of his way.

Narcissa gasped for breath then said in a voice that was not her own:

The boy you seek- his life must end His humble follower-a girl- you must befriend If you do not it'll be your end

Voldemort was utterly at a loss for words, he expected the part about the Potter boy dying, but befriending a follower was not something he anticipated, not something he could do.

He was tempted to ignore the prophesy but history taught him it would not be wise. Many had ignored prophesies before and they had ended up dead or worse. He shook his head in distain and let out breath of frustration, what would he do?

"Get her out of here," he indicated to the woman at his feet. He had one been loyal, but now she was pathetic scum, the only reason he had not killed her yet was because of her prophesies and her son. _Her son…_

Suddenly Voldemort had an idea of how he could follow what the prophesy had said and his lips curled, he might not be able to befriend this girl but if Draco was half as charming as his father had been, when he was alive, he could do it in the blink of an eye.

…

Hermione could see through the glass that Blaise had returned with Draco Malfoy, her childhood tormentor.

She froze at the sight of him, her very blood boiled just at his very presence. She turned away and felt tears in her eyes just at the memories of him calling her a mudblood.

Luna gasped in joy "They're leaving, they didn't find us!" Hermione turned to find that it was indeed true. The death eaters were filing out through the door.

The group had no time to celebrate because Harry had started to cough up blood everywhere; Neville ran to grab the bottle and poured what was left into the poor boy's moth. Luna sat by his side dabbing him with a wet towel trying to bring his temperature down.

Hermione used to help with Harry's recovery but she was pretty disheartened these days. What her remaining friends didn't know was while they tried to help Harry, she had been plotting to bring Voldemort down. She had already recruited many people, she smiled she knew that Voldemort will soon be no more than a pile of dust.

She didn't know why Luna and Neville bothered with Harry his was useless, no gain to their cause. Sure he was their friend but in these desperate times they had no time to waste.

"We've ran out of potion, for Harry," Luna cried out.

"I'll go get it," said Hermione, she'd do anything to get out of the small crowded room, that smelled badly of illness, sweat and rotten food.

She grabbed her cloak and headed out into the cold.

**Please review, next time I promise to make the chapter longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be a really short one, I'm sorry but I've been really busy with exams! I promise the next one will be longer : ) **

**PLEASEEE REVEIWWW **

The group of death eaters were surprised that Hermione had come out of the shop half an hour after they had done so themselves. They watched her down the narrow streets as they advanced towards her at a steady pace.

She looked around as if she was aware that someone was following her and quickly hurried down an alley. The group was about to follow her when Blaise turned "Apparate back to the Manor, we can take care of her." The death eaters nodded and one by one they had gone.

The two boys grinned at each other and followed Hermione down the alley.

….

It had been an hour since Hermione had gone to collect medicine for Harry and Luna paced inside the small room, full of worry. Finally she couldn't stand the tension anymore and ran out of the door and hurrying down the streets and then into the alley where the house of the old witch whom brewed the potion for Harry lived. Before she reached the door she froze, all over the pavement were scattered gems from the necklace Hermione had worn when she left the house.

Luna knelt down to pick up the gems but as soon as the she touched the first one flashes of images flashed through her mind.

_Hermione was struggling against someone's strong grip and she looked as if she was screaming, the familiar smirk sat on Draco Malfoy's face he had crossed his arms in front of him and was saying something inaudible. With a final smirk from Malfoy the group apparated. _

Luna pulled her hand away suddenly and looked at the gems in horror. She stepped away from them slowly then turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Please…please…..**

**Thank you to the people who already reviewed, made it one of their favourite… you made my day : )**

Hermione had been left in the cold dungeons, her voice was horse from the screaming and she felt tired from the struggling. She felt like crying, but she wasn't the type to cry, so she held the tears back.

Her first thought was not how to escape, but how to make sure that the plans to destroy Voldemort actually work. She needed to tell her muggle group to go ahead with the plans without her, but there was no way to get the message across.

Hermione still wondered why they hadn't asked her for information on Harry. Draco had tried to find out how to get through the mirror into the room were harry was but Hermione hadn't relented. _Draco Malfoy_ the very thought of him terrified her, she touched the side of her cheek remembering how he slapped her before laughing cruelly and throwing her in the dungeons.

She curled up into a ball going over what had happened these past few hours, when the door opened. She peered closer waiting to see whether it would be Malfoy or worse, Voldemort, but instead entered a small house elf. She looked sweet, pretty and best of all, she was carrying food. Until she saw the meal she hadn't realised how famished she was. " Thank you…"Hermione began, but the elf placed her hand over her mouth gently " I wasn't allowed to bring food to you," she said hurriedly, "I'll be punished if they found out, please don't tell," with that the small elf hurried out of the dungeons and Hermione solemnly began to eat.

…

Draco's signature smirk seemed to have disappeared, once Voldemort told him of the plan. " I don't understand how can our fate rest in the hands of a mudblood!"

"We shouldn't ignore what your mother said," Blaise insisted "_I'll _try and befriend her if you are so reluctant." Draco was tempted to comply, he didn't want to be anywhere near the girl, but he looked up at Voldemort and realised it would be a sign of weakness if he didn't do this. It would look like he couldn't even manipulate a pathetic mudblood.

" I can do it my lord," Draco bowed

"NO! You cannot begin to befriend her immediately, she'll be suspicious, "just act naturally until I work something out," the Dark Lord said thoughtfully.

Voldemort said no more, this usually meant that they were dismissed, so the two boys slowly walked away.

Draco didn't speak to Blaise, but kept quiet until he reached his quarters. Once he got into his room he screamed in frustration and grabbed the knife he usually used to mutilate the faces of the death eaters and threw it into the wall, why did he have to be the one to befriend Granger, she was disgusting.

He walked to the wall and pulled the knife out of the wall, after a few moments the knife was in one hand and his wand in the other and he made his way towards Hermione Granger.

…

Luna told Neville what the gems had shown her in the alley.

"We need to find her and bring her back," exclaimed Neville.

The blonde girl shook her head, " No we need to look after Harry"

"No, Hermione was hiding something from us, but a few weeks I found out what she hasn't been telling us, it's not Harry we need, its Hermione."

Luna gave Neville a confused look

" No time to explain," he said

" We can't just leave Harry, he's our friend,"

Neville saw that there is no arguing with the girl so he took out his wand, "Manere gelida tempore, heros, usque reditum sociis, amicis aut salvatores."

Suddenly Harry's whole body became ridged; he stopped breathing, his eyes glazed over and a glass-like material started to wrap around him. Luna looked at the scene in horror, "What have you done, you've killed him, how could you!"

Neville rolled his eyes, "He's fine, he won't change until we return, and he's frozen in time." Luna gaped for a moment "Let's go and pay a visit to the Malfoy's then, "she breathed.

"We have to find Hermione's friends first," Neville said and grabbed Luna's hand as they apparated.

The pair arrived in a big conference room full of people, who immediately stopped talking when they appeared.

"Who are these people?" Luna asked Neville, but the boy didn't have time to reply. It was an elderly man answered her question " We are her majesty's secret service, but the more important question is who the hell are you?"

**Please review, pleaseeeeeeee**

**Even if it is bad feedback, in your review it doesn't matter it help me in my writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note before we continue with that chapter_: **Finally it's the chapter where we see Draco and Hermione conversing. If you thought this was going to be one of those Dramiones where Draco falls in love with her as soon as he sees her, or tells her he loved her in Hogwarts then stop reading( but still review ;P)! The relationship has to develop, because Draco isn't the type of person to fall in love with someone below his social class (because he is very prejudice. Draco might grow to love Hermione but it will take a few chapters to make it realistic. Rate and review pleaseeeeeee. **

The food that the little elf had cooked was delicious, Hermione ate it up fast, she hadn't realised how hungry she had been. She smiled contently, if this was how her life would end, underneath the house of her enemy at least she would die with these the taste of the wonderful cooking in her mouth. However this thought gave her little comfort when she heard the door opening and the silhouette of Draco Malfoy approach. She wanted to cower in the corner and scream at him to go, but Hermione was a Gryffindor, so she didn't even flinch as he started walking towards her teasingly slow.

"Hello Granger," he smirked "I trust you're enjoying your stay."

"It's been fantastic, just great, my dream holiday was to stay in a cold ,dark room, below your house," Hermione told him sarcastically. Suddenly Draco appeared in front of her, "treat your superiors with some respect mudblood," he growled "don't you dare give me snide, sarcastic remarks, you will do as I say!"

Hermione looked at him straight between the eyes and spat in his face. Draco screamed in rage, "How dare you treat me like that, I'm going to have to teach you some manners Granger!"

Her grabbed her by the hair and pushed her against the wall. Then to Hermione's horror he took out a blade. "Do you know what I use this knife for Mudblood?" He laughed cruelly "I use it to cut up the faces of the death eaters, to make them look more terrifying."

Hermione struggled against his grip, " Now I'm going to cut your pretty little face up," Draco pressed the blade into Hermione's cheek and the young witch felt the warm blood slowly trickle down to her chin.

Suddenly a loud scream sounded from upstairs and Draco stopped. "We'll finish this conversation later mudblood," he spat and stormed out.

Hermione was left at the cowering at the corner of the room, hating Malfoy for making her feel so helpless and pathetic.

…

Draco stormed up the stairs smirking as he remembered the fear on the mudblood's face. He heard the scream again and he ran toward the sound. Running through the long and winding corridors he finally found the source of the screams, a small house elf. She was crying in the corner the corridor as Bellatrix hit her. "How dare you!"

"What has she done?" Draco asked his aunt

"She had been giving that mudblood food, which I strictly forbade her to do!" Bellatrix shouted, without looking at Draco.

"I'll take care of her," Draco rolled his eyes and helped the elf up who looked even more scared than before. He took her hand in his and hurried towards the servant's quarters. He stood in front of the kitchens and turned to face her, "Never disobey orders again." The little elf nodded silently. " I would have let Bellatrix do as she wanted with you, but you are decent at your job here, which is more than I can say for other house elves," Draco explained his actions " This is your final chance…"

…..

After being held at gunpoint interrogated and held in a small cell, the muggles decided that Luna and Neville were indeed Hermione's friends and were not a danger.

" I think Hermione would have wanted us to go ahead with the plan," the man at the head of the table said.

" No, she would have wanted us to go after her, and we don't know anything about the magic world, how to get there or where to go, we need her!" another argued.

Neville finally stood up " What is going on? Nobody has told us anything about this."

A woman in a striped suit and a neat bob smiled " I'm sorry, but Hermione told us not to tell her wizard friends what was going on.

"I and Luna are the only ones at this table who know our way around the 'wizard world'. Whether you want to save Hermione or go ahead with your plan your plan you are going to need a honest and honourable wizard, and I can tell you there aren't many of those alive. You either tell us now or we'll be on our way," Neville said calmly.

After heated debates and a few punches were thrown it was decided, they would be told the plan.

"We are going to kill Tom Riddle or Voldemort as he calls himself."

Neville's blood froze, there muggles were fools, they would surely die, because Neville was certain that they didn't know the first think about the wizard.

But Neville didn't know that the muggles were no fools they may well be able to win the battle, if they had a wizard to help them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note before we continue with that chapter_:

**I thought that nothing much happened in the last chapter so I'm moving** **it along a bit. The next chapter there will be a lot of Draco and Hermione together. Also a special thanks to a certain person (you know who you are:P) for being so helpful and supportive even though you have a tendency to be critical. As always please take a minute to review it means a lot. Enjoy**

In the cold, damp room Hermione shivered. How long had she been here? Days? Weeks? Months? She put her hand on her cheek and felt the scar that Malfoy had left her.

Since the day that he came down to the dungeons for the first time, she hadn't seen him. Bellatrix had come in once and sat down in front of her cross legged just watching her for an hour. She never even uttered a word, which was very unlike her. It had seemed like the whole atmosphere of the Manor had changed.

Hermione sensed that something had happened in the mayor, everyone was feeling weary and afraid. She heard the house elves whispering outside the door of the dungeon, Malfoy and Bellatrix screaming curses at one another…

Was it something to do with her? What could scare the death eaters, so much? Finally after sitting in the dungeons for what seemed like forever, Bellatrix and Voldemort entered and stood above, looking down on her. " Stand up," Voldemort commanded and Hermione tried to pull herself up, but crumpled on the floor, she felt too weak. Voldemort rolled his eyes in annoyance and pulled her up by the scruff. He started to speak but stopped himself as he noticed her scar. He traced the length of the scar with a bony finger and Hermione trembled, being so close to the dark lord made a session with Malfoy and his knife seem like a play date.

"Who gave you that scar? Blaise told me that Draco and he hadn't made a mark on you," Voldemort growled.

"It was Draco," Hermione said in a whisper, fearing her own voice "He came down here a while ago." The dark lord's face twisted into a horrible expression, anger, and Hermione wished she was far from here.

"Find that boy," He raged at Bellatrix.

Once the witch had gone that left Voldemort and Hermione alone, with nowhere to run or hide.

…..

Malfoy sat at the edge of the bed, looking at his mother's dead body. He hadn't cried yet, he couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. Bellatrix was the opposite, when she heard the news she howled in grief and raged and screamed at Malfoy for being so heartless, "You could at least try and shed a tear for her."

He stared at her at her a final time and his hand brushed against her as he stood and images flooded his mind, _He was killing a group of muggles they begged him to spare them, he felt his mother's disgust. The next scene was him torturing information out of Potter's followers and again He felt his mother's horror , her shame that her own son would do something like that._

He pulled his hand away and remembered what he had once been told at Hogwarts "A relative can see what a deceased family member's final thoughts, if he has not shed a tear due to their death, before."

Is that what his mother thought of him, had she been ashamed of her own son? Draco sank to his knees and finally wept for his mother as Bellatrix swept into the room.

….

"No," Neville repeated for what seemed like the tenth time, " You do not understand, you cannot defeat the dark lord with your petty muggle weapons."

"I am not disagreeing with you, but if we get close enough to him we can weaken him with our weapons and you can do your magic, litrally," said a boy only a few years older than Neville.

"Look, there are these things called ho…" Luna began.

" We know all this about splitting his soul into seven parts, but people we have placed undercover have reported that all these hourcruxes, or whatever they are, have been destroyed,"

"He's still powerful, you can't beat him"

"Not without your help, every hour you second arguing, the more danger Hermione is in."

"They won't kill her," said Luna sounding convinced.

"That's not the problem; we're draining Voldemort's power through Hermione,"

"So?" asked Neville

"If she spends time alone with him he will feel his power going into her and figure it all out, then the plan will be over and Voldemort will take over both the muggle world as well as the magical world!"

**I'll explain all this about 'power draining' in a later update. As mentioned above REVIEW PLEASE!**

**If you want there to be more romance, just message me or say so in your review. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note before we continue with that chapter_:

**Thank you to everyone who made this story as one of your favourites. Please review I'm sure you know how much a review means. Also, it only takes a minute. ENJOY.**

It had been almost a week since Voldemort had come in and spoken to Hermione. Draco had soon been dragged in by Bellatrix and Voldemort had whipped him for 'disobeying his wishes.' Draco didn't wince at a single lash.

She had gotten used to the routine Voldemort coming in and asking her what she knew, every time she would say the same thing, "I don't know." He would nod then leave and food would come later the same day.

It came to a surprise when Bellatrix came in one day and threw a pair of servant's robes at Hermione. "The dark Lord has decided that we should at least make use of you while you're here. Put this on, I'll be waiting outside when you're changed."

When the wild-haired woman had left Hermione slipped on the robes, and breathed in and out a few times to calm herself. When she finally thought she has stopped trembling she walked to the exit and called "I have changed." The woman opened the door and started at her for a few moments and sneered, "You'll be cleaning the left wing of the manor this morning".

Hermione grabbed the mound of cleaning stuff out of Bellatrix's hands and went on her way.

…..

Malfoy felt morbid and there were three main reasons

He had been humiliated and whipped in front of the mudblood

His aunt and Voldemort had ignored him for the past week

His mother's death…

He tried not to think about he the third reason, it was better if he did not. Simple distractions would suffice, he just couldn't think about it, but what could distract him. He went decided a stroll around the manor would clear his head. He had nearly reached his room when he caught sight of a familiar mudblood. Hermione Granger. She was cleaning one of the many rooms in the manor he scoffed, that was where mudbloods belonged serving their superiors.

"Well, finally they have put you to work, about time too," he drawled

Draco could see that the girl visibly bit her tongue, trying to stop herself from shouting back a snarky retort.

"Not going to say anything I see…" he started but then Hermione stood up and pushed passed him and into another room and started to clean that one too.

He could see that she was set on not speaking to him at all, and that was uninteresting. He wanted to humiliate her, for a moment, to make himself forget, even just for a moment about his mother.

He was just crafting a way to humiliate her when he felt a could presence behind him, Voldemort.

"My Lord," Draco bowed

….

The group of both muggles and wizards stood around a small object. It was probably no bigger that a small child's nail. This was the weapon that they were planning to save Hermione with and bring down the dark lord.

"You should put it somewhere safe before the nargles get it Luna told the group.

Neville took the small device in his hand and gave each of the muggles small vials. "This will give you wizarding power, but only for twenty minutes, you know what to do we've gone over the plan," The group of muggles took a shot of the potion and the twenty minutes began.

However, they were not aware that the boy who lived had recovered from his illness and decided that he supported the dark side.

**Hope you liked it. Review Please.**

**I can see the last part may be a little confusing but it all will be explained next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Voldemort looked around the room, but he didn't speak. Stone cold silence. It seemed that he couldn't see. He stared blankly into the room into space and then walked out again.

Draco noted that Hermione didn't seem at all bothered about the occurrence and simply shrugged it off like a normal thing. He opened his mouth to ask her what that was all about when a high pitched shriek sounded through the house. Bellatrix.

She ran into the room, "The dark lord, he has lost the power to see or speak!" she let loose another howl, "Call a doctor Draco." She then fled from the room to after Voldemort.

Draco's blood rushed from his face, if the dark lord died they might as well have lost the war. As he went from the room to call a doctor he swore he saw Hermione Granger smile.

…

The secret organisation apparated into the forbidden forest, falling onto the ground as they landed. A few swore as trigs and nettles dug into their hands and legs. In silence the group trekked through the forest lost in their own thoughts hoping that the mission would do well. Neville held the small device, that was going to save the world, in the palm of his hand inspecting it curiously when a pale hand reached over and snatched it. "Be careful, what if you had…" When Neville looked up it wasn't a member from the organisation but a pale boy with black hair, "Harry?" he said confused, "How did you get out?" He then ruched over and hugged his friend in sudden joy and laughed. Harry pulled back his mouth a grim line.

"Harry what's wrong?" The pale boy smiled and with the devise in hand he disappeared, becoming smoke.

…

The doctor arrived and looked over the body of the dark lord.

He wouldn't find anything wrong, Hermione knew that much. The spell that had been cast would only be detected if the doctor scanned her. Yes, yes the brightest witch of her age had managd to make the 'one that must not be names' utterly usless. She washed the dishes humming a merry tune when she heard the door crash open.

"I know what you're hiding."

It was Blaise and he didn't look happy.

**R AND R**

**I'm really not spending much time on them because I'm busy I would be more inspired if there were reviews..**


End file.
